There is a growing awareness of the seriousness of sexually transmitted diseases and the need for protection. Defects of conventional condoms have become increasingly apparent. For example, it is estimated that about one-sixth of the users of condoms may, nevertheless, incur sexually transmitted diseases because of improper use. This invention is of a condom of thin rubbery and pliable material, such as latex, with an integral pubic shield which reduces the risk of sexually transmitted diseases and provides extra prevention. This is highly desirable especially in view of the seriousness of diseases such as AIDS, Herpes, Syphilis, Gonorrhea, Chalasmydia and other sexually transmitted diseases.
There are deficiencies in conventional prior art tubular condoms in that the same may slip off the male organ after ejaculation because the penis becomes flaccid and shrinks to its normal size. When this happens, both partners are exposed to sexually transmitted diseases as well as pregnancy. Because the vagina provides an ideal growth culture media for all kinds of venereal disease, vaginal fluids should be avoided. The ordinary tubular condom does not provide a water-tight seal at the base to protect the pubic area of a user from exposure of his body to sexually transmitted diseases. This invention provides a pubic shield portion integral with a tubular condom portion, which shield is sized to overlay the pubic area of a user and which is provided with an adhesive to adhere the shield in protective covering relation of the pubic area during use. This invention takes advantage of the favorable properties of conventional materials, such as latex, which, in general, are characterized by a good appearance and good feel. This invention does not utilize fiber reinforcement of the condom or plastic materials which are relatively strong but do not have a history of use in the condom art. It is recognized that long term use of new materials may have deleterious effects, such as prior art products used by females during menstruation which were later found to cause toxic shock syndrome.
In the past, reinforced tubular lengths for shielded condoms, or tubular condoms of oversize or materials different than rubbery material, such as latex, have been taught, it being accepted that if a pubic shield is provided, and especially if adhered to the pubic area, the tubular length would have to be a) stronger or b) modified as to shape in order to avoid puncture or breaking of the tubular portion. In other words, it was accepted that if conventional condom materials, such as latex were used to provide a thin pliable condom with a good "feel," a pubic shield should not be provided for the tubular length unless it were modified by thickening the material of the tubular length, reinforcing it with fiber or increasing its size as in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,794,920. In effect, the prior art has been taught a pubic shield integral with a condom tubular length but at the cost of a loss of "feel" or sensitivity to the user. Applicant has discovered that, although the tubular length condom portion is of thin conventional rubbery material that preserves "feel," a pubic shield with adhesive to secure it to the pubic area of a user is possible and may be provided to increase protection without sacrifice of the sensitivity or "feel" of conventional condom materials.